Wingless Angel-Chapter 36
Wingless Angel-Chapter 36 Darius ' ''How can this be? I am a god, how can I be beaten by this mortal turned god? ''Darius thought as another blow connected with his face. ''With only his bare fist?! Darius staggered back. He looked up to see Christopher, in disbelief, he understood why Christopher was dealing such powerful blows to him. Darius was a very ancient god, completely forgetten and a new god had been made to take his place as the God of Madness, he should've faded and most of his powers removed. He was no match for the power of a newly awakened god. Christopher stood, the power that he had now was not the power he received from Nyx, the power he had was his own power, unlocked through the Mark. Christopher stared at Darius. Two immortal sons of Nyx, one was her outcast, fallen and adopted evil. The other was her enforcer, her avenger and he would do anything to protect his friends and destroy the evil that threatens them. Christopher's left arm, the arm that had the Mark on his skin and covered by black designs that came from it, burst into black flame, the shape it took was the shape of his hand, with sharpened fingertips. A gauntlet created by black flame, that burned with the wrath of a god. '''Chris P.O.V It was amazing, the blood pumping in my veins wasn't just blood anymore. It was Ichor. I felt faster stronger, faster which was true. I moved faster than a blink of an eye, I kicked Darius, sending flying up into the air. I moved before he reached the ground, kicked him and sent him against the wall. I turned my attention to the others. Mike had moved to the girls side, Allison and Silena were still injuried. Theresa looked shocked but she looked happy that I was still alive. Darius lunged as I was distracted. I dodged and willed the darkness to strike. Unlike before, where I had to concentrate to control it, now it was natural, like lifting my arm. The darkness rose, and materialised into a wall and slammed into Darius. I raised my left hand, the one surrounded by solidified black fire, and brought it down on Darius. If he were human, he would have been completely crushed. I jumped back, as Darius stood up. I realised every blow I delivered to him was now healing. I needed to get an edge or this would be a battle I was going to lose. "-use the power that you have taken from me and destroy that foolish brother of ours!" Thanatos's words echoed in my head. What did he mean by that? I looked around then I saw it. My sword, Avarice. Then I had a crazy idea, if the sword could absorb the power of other beings, what if it absorbed some of it's wielder's power as well? Several warriors had held the sword before me, what if by using the powers I had over death, and the connection the sword had to them, could I bring their spirits here to help me? Well it was worth a shot. I ran towards it, Darius hot on my heels. I summonded another wall of darkness and it slammed into him, sending him back. Now that he couldn't control me with his telekinesis, he was not a match for me. I reached my sword and picked it up. Immediately, the same design that covered my arm, appeared on the sword too, then the sword blade extended, it's blade became longer but did not wider nor heavier. It was a good contrast between the silver blade and the black designs on it. "Whoa." I managed to say. Well one mystery solved, it did absorb the powers of the people that wield it as well. Which gave me more confidence that this would work. I raised my sword and held the grip in both hands. I concentrated, before I would heistate to summon this power, because it was not mine, but I couldn't think of that now, this power was a part of me now. I was not going to heistate to use it. I felt the cold, that same feel of death, surround me. The sword glowed brightly, I slashed the sword in an arc. I heard the screaming of shades, agony and sadness. Some of the shades tried to come through the portal I made, but only a few got through. "You have called us decendant." One said. "We are here at your service." Another said, with a women's voice. "Now what is it that you wish?" Another said. I stared in shock. Then, I heard a familiar voice. "Relax grandson." My grandfather's voice said clearly. "We are here for you Christopher." My father's voice said. Hearing both of their voices gave me my strength back. "I wish to destroy that creature." I pointed at Darius. "I sense evil in that being." The same women's voice said. "It is a disgusting creature. It must destroyed." My grandfather's voice said. "Will you help me?" I asked the spirits of my ancestors that had held the same sword. "Yes." Then together they said. "We lend you our strength and knowledge." "I lend you my physical body. Together let's destroy this being that has called itself superior to mortals. Let's show him what these 'mortal beings' can do!" I said. Then the feeling that came next was incredible. I felt like thousands of years of knowledge and experience was injected into my brain. Every battle style, every battle, I saw it in detail. I realised it didn't feel like my body was being controlled. We acted as one, each one canceling another's weakness and strengthing the other's strength. It wasn't possible that so my souls and so many minds could exist in one body in harmony. Yet that was what was happening. I opened my eyes. It was like looking at several of the same images at once. "Now let's finish business shall we?" The voice in of a shade said in my head. "Yes, let's, what you kids these days, kick his butt." My grandfather's voice echoed in my head. I smiled at the comment he made. I raised my sword, and I could feel the shades mimicking my movements. We charged straight at Darius. ------------------------ It was amazing I found myself doing moves I shouldn't be able to do. "Yes your right. You aren't doing these moves." One of the shades that had the voice of a women said. "We are." I smiled at Hippolyta's comment. Darius was at our mercy, he was unable to counter-attack. Because I had a few more pairs of eyes. Darius tried to deliver a punch, we ducked and kicked his knee, forcing him to one knee. We raised our sword and sent it into his chest. We pulled down on the sword, across his chest. He shouted him pain and knocked us aside. The wound I made on his chest did not bleed. Instead there was a big crack that had golden light appear from it. Darius pulled out the sword from his chest, and put his hand on the wound. "Why isn't he bleeding?" I asked. "We're not attacking his physical body, we're attacking his Divine Form." My father's voice said. Darius shouted in rage. "Enough of this! I have entertained you long enough! And unlike other gods, you do not have a Divine Form, so you will still be vapourised!" Suddenly I couldn't move anymore. I knew it was his telekinesis at work. "How?" I asked, because his telekinesis couldn't work when I became a god. "Because you have our souls in you. He can control that part of us." I was frozen, I was forced to look at him as he turned into his Divine Form. Darius Darius almost grinned. He could feel the warmth as he turned into his Divine Form. Finally it was complete, Darius looked down, looking forward to see Christopher as dust. He saw a completely different thing. Christopher's form was still intact. "What?!" He could hear his own voice. Then he saw Christopher's eyes, they weren't there. Instead, darkness was where his eyes once were. He had covered his eyes with Darkness so he couldn't not see Darius's Divine Form. Darkness rose around him, and covered him. Crushing him, the weight of the darkness forced him back into his usual form. The darkness was removed, and Darius stood up he saw Christopher run towards him. Christopher placed his hand on his face, and lit his hand on fire, burning Darius's face. Darius held his face. The smell of burning flesh. Christopher P.O.V I remembered Allison attacking Iapetus, destroying his essence so he could never reform. I didn't have Allison's ability, but I had something better. I pulled my hand back, readying myself for a punch. I could feel the shades doing the same thing. I channelled the power of death into my punch. I felt the cold surround my fist, I gave it my all into this punch, everything I have. The power of death, increased by the power of the Mark as well as my now Godly form. I punched Darius at the left side of his face. The part of his face shattered like a ceramic vase. There was a fist sized hole where his left eye once was. His other eye looked at me in shock. I pulled back. Darius smiled. "I guess I was wrong about you brother. You have beaten me. I realised that I was not better than mortals." Darius gave out a short laugh. "You really deserve to call yourself 'The Arrow of Nyx'." From the hole in his eye, his body started to disintegrate, turning to dust. "We have destroyed his essence, he will never be able to reform again." Hippolyta said. "But unfortunately you have used up all your power over death to do it. You no longer have control over death and we can no longer stay her. It has been an honour to serve you Christopher, but it's time to return to where we belong." Slowly, I felt the shades leave my body. "Goodbye Christopher." I heard my father's voice say. I felt weaker, all that knowledge was gone. After all the shades were gone, they only thing I heard was the Ichor pumping in my ears. Wingless Angel Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 37|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 15:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page